scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Lincoln (Shrek)
SuperWhyMovie's Movies-spoof of DreamWorks, "Shrek." Cast * Shrek - Lincoln (The Loud House) * Donkey - Mike Wazowski (Monster Inc), With Mater (Cars), Sharko (Zig and Sharko), Master Frown & Brock (Unikitty) as Extra) * Princess Fiona Human - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Princess Fiona Ogre - Ronnie Anne (The Loud House) * Lord Farquaad - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * The Dragon - Moana * Big Bad Wolf - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) * Three Blind Mice - Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Stitch (Lilo and Stitch), Mushu (Mulan) and The Genie (Aladdin) as The Three Little Pigs * Puss in Boots - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Himself - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) * Pinocchio - Olaf (Frozen) * The Magic Mirror - Genie (Aladdin) * Queen Lilliam - Elinor (Brave) * King Harold - King Fergus (Brave) * King Harold (Frog) - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) * Prince Charming - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Fairy Godmother - Vicky Maleficent (The Fairly OddParents) * Shrek (Human) - Kristoff (Frozen) * Donkey (Stallion) - Buck (Home on the Range) * Dronkeys - Shellie, Yokko and Eggbert (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Artie - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) * Merlin - Himself (Disney) * Shrek's Children - Julian (OC), Amelia (OC) and Gummy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Snow White - Herself (Disney) * Cinderella - Herself (Disney) * The Seven Dwarfs - Himself (Disney) * Sleeping Beauty - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Rapunzel - Herself (Disney) * Doris - Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) * Rumpelstiltskin - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) * Fifi (Rumpelstiltskin's Goose) - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Kitty Softpaws - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Humpty Dumpty - Sheldon J. Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) * Jack & Jill - Lickboot and Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Mother Goose - Kevin (Up) Other Cast * Thelonius - Knuckles (The Swan Princess 2: Escape to the Castle Mountain) * Monsieur Hood - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Merry Men - Gaston's Henchmen (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Papa Bear - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Mama Bear - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Baby Bear - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) * Donkey's Old Owner - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) * Peter Pan - Himself (Disney) * Tinkerbell - Herself (Disney) * The Seven Dwarfs - Themselves (Disney) * The Angry Mob - Hunters (Open Season) and Loggers (Rio 2) * Captain of the Guards - Razoul (Aladdin) * Witch - Eden (Aladdin TV Series) * Guard who breaks witch's broom - One of the guards from Aladdin * Couple of children from "The Old Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Vanellope Von Schweetz and Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Witches - Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone), Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) and Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Fairy Godmothers - Flora, Fauna, and Merywether (Sleeping Beauty) * Pied Piper - Himself (Disney) * Frog - The Frog (The Aristocats) * Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Mister Geppetto - Duke of Weselton (Frozen) * Bird Fiona sings to - Birds (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Shrek (Disguised as a Knight) - The Night Watcher (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Woman who screams "Give him the chair!" - Lady Julianna (Quest For Camelot) * Woman cheering "Alright!" - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Priest - Priest (Tangled Ever After) * Guard next to Farquaad - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Herald - Roger (The Swan Princess) * Little Red Riding Hood - Herself (Simsala Grimm) * Little Mermaid - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Fancy Man - Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Fancy Boy - Curdie (The Princess and the Globin) * Three Barn Girls - Kayley (Quest For Camelot), Giselle (Enchanted) and Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Announcer - Jane Porter (Tarzan) * Hansel and Gretel - Themselves (Simsala Grimm) * Tom Thumb - Cornelius (Thumbelina; 1994) * Thumbelina - herself (1994 version) * Mongo the Giant Gingerbread - Goliath the Giant Pickle (VeggieTales) * Guinevere and Tiffany - Twilight Sparkle and Applejack (human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Wendy Darling - herself (Disney) * Michael Darling - Himself (Disney) * Headless Horseman - himself (Disney version) * The Evil Queen - herself (Disney version) * Sir Lancelot - Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) * Suzy - Laura Carrot (VeggieTales) * Sugar - Annie Onion (VeggieTales) * Brogan the Ogre - Makuu (The Lion Guard) * Cookie the Ogre - King Gator (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Gretched the Ogre - Ellie (Ice Age) * Witches - Various Witches * Ogres - Various Disney Characters, Nicktoons and Cartoon Network Characters * Angry Boy - Lampwick (Pinocchio) * Angry Boy's Father - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Various party guests - Various Characters * Jiminy Cricket - Himself (Disney) * Royal Messenger - Gru (Despicable Me) * Imelda - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) * Commander - Captain of the Royal Guards (Tangled) * Guards - Guards (Tangled) * The Three Diablos - Toulouse, Berlioz and Marie (The Aristocats) Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs